


Rough & Ready

by Theatregirl7299



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299
Summary: Jared’s pregnant and managing just fine, thank you very much.  But Jensen is freaked and is treating him like a glass figurine.  What’s a horny FBI agent to do?





	Rough & Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklittleheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittleheart/gifts).



**Beta Credit** : [](https://firesign10.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://firesign10.livejournal.com/)**firesign10**  


A/N: Written for [](https://darklittleheart.livejournal.com/profile)[**darklittleheart**](https://darklittleheart.livejournal.com/) in [](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/). I hope I was able to combine your likes into something you like (I kind of had to use a bit of a dislike to get the like in, sorry). Sorry it was a day late.

And thanks to the lovely [](https://firesign10.livejournal.com/profile)[**firesign10**](https://firesign10.livejournal.com/) who created the awesome title card. Thanks, BB!

“Goddammit, Jensen!” Jared Padalecki-Ackles barreled through the bullpen like a hurricane. Agents and file clerks scrambled out of the way –no one wanted to be in his path when he was this pissed.

Instead of stopping in JD’s office like he usually did after a job, Jared detoured into the men’s lounge. The footsteps behind him let him know that Jensen was still following him since Jared slammed the door to the van. Part of Jared was grateful, but the other part wanted to send Jensen flying with a well-aimed punch.

Jared sighed, breathing deeply to calm himself.

“Jared…” Jensen’s voice was hoarse. “I’m sorry, okay?” The warmth of his body pressed against Jared's back. “Please don’t be mad anymore.”

“Dammit, Jensen,” he said again, softer this time. “What the fuck were you doing out there?”

“Watching your back!” Jensen ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up in all directions.

“I had everything under control until you stepped in the middle of things!” Jared huffed. “You almost caused the op to go sideways.”

“Well, sorry that I was concerned about you!” Jared didn’t miss the snark in Jensen’s tone – or the fear.

“I’m fine.” Jared gentled his voice to reassure Jensen.  
  
“I worry about you.” Jensen’s arms wrapped tighter around Jared, and he felt Jensen’s hands cup the small swell of Jared's stomach. “Both of you.”

Jared turned inside Jensen’s embrace and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I’m fine. We both are. But you can’t be running into the situation half-cocked just because you’re freaking out.”

“I have every right to freak out. You’re pregnant.” If it weren’t for the fact he knew Jensen would have a meltdown, Jared would laugh at that statement.

“So? It’s not like this is a new thing.” Jared chuckled quietly. “At least it’s only one this time.”

“I know, but still…” Jensen trailed off and hugged Jared closer. “It was so rough with the twins. I almost lost you – all three of you.”

“I’m gonna be fine.” Jared kissed Jensen. “Samantha told you that male pregnancy with twins was high risk, especially a first pregnancy. She said this one was gonna be a milk run. So stop treating me like I’m gonna break, okay?”

Jensen was about to answer when Chad poked his head in. “Um…hate to interrupt, but the boss wants to see you.”

“On our way.” Jared gave Jensen a hug. “Trust me, it’s all good. Now let’s go let JD yell at us until he feels better, and then we can go home and I’ll let you rub my feet.”

“You’ll let me, huh?” Jensen quirked an eyebrow, which let Jared know he was relaxing.

“Yup.” Jared kissed Jensen’s nose. “And maybe I’ll even let you draw me a bath.” He pulled away, but not before digging his fingers into that one spot that tickled the hell out of Jensen.

“Oh, NOW, you’re in trouble!”

“Gotta catch me.” With that, Jared dashed out of the lounge and headed to JD’s office. “Last one there has to apologize first!”

<><><><><><><><><><>

Jared knew that having lunch with Chad was always an adventure.

Today they were at one of the local strip clubs because Chad swore that “the dancers were killer and the burgers were even better.”

Jared had to agree on the burgers – the chipotle jalapeño burger was out of this world. The dancers, however…he guessed they were good enough, but because they had the wrong equipment for his taste he wasn’t paying too much attention to them. Besides, Chad's antics were way more fun to watch.

“C’mere, doll!” Chad was waving a five dollar bill in the air. “Bring that luscious bod closer!”

“Chad…” Jared began as the dancer sidled closer to the edge of the stage.

Chad tucked the bill into her garter. “Jared, this is Candy.”

“Nice to meet you, Jared.” Candy squatted down and held her hand out. “Can’t believe you hang out with this guy.”

Jared chuckled. “There are days when I wonder that myself.”

“Candy’s working her way through Grad School.” Chad tucked another bill in her garter and Jared noticed a slip of white paper under the money. “Political Science, right?”

“On the nose.” Candy smiled and stood up to shimmy to the music. “Gotta go earn the cash. Later, Chad?”

“You know it!”

Jared watched her slink over to one of the men on the other side of the stage. He quirked an eyebrow at Chad. “Later?”

“Yeah.” Chad lowered his voice. “Remember Ellie?”

“One of your CI’s?” Chad nodded, then tilted his head in Candy’s direction.

Jared got it. “And the paper tucked in the twenty?”

“Meeting for later. She’s got info for me.” Chad took a bite of his burger.

Jared had to smile. “So it’s not just about the burgers then?”

“Nope. And I’m paying so I can submit for reimbursement.” Chad leaned back with a cocky grin.

“There are days when I ask myself why you are my friend.”

“Aww, Jay-man, you know you love me.”

“Sadly, I do.”

Jared felt a fluttering inside and put his hand to his belly.

“Baby okay?” Chad leaned in, all joking over. “Nothing wrong?”

“I’m fine,” Jared commented. “She’s just moving, but you can’t feel it on the outside yet. Might be the peppers.”

“Then why’d you eat them?” Chad frowned.

“Because she wanted them.”

“But now you’re gonna be miserable.” Chad motioned for the check. “Do we need to go get something?”

“You’re as bad as Jensen.” Jared sipped his soda and felt his stomach settle. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Jared huffed. “Are you sure you and Jen aren't sharing a brain?” He stood and put on his coat.

“God, that would be scary.” Chad scribbled his signature on the tab and pocketed the receipt. “How’s he handling desk duty, by the way?”

Jared groaned. “You would think that JD took away his favorite toy. All I hear when we get home is how bored he is and that he didn’t sign up to be an agent to ride a desk.” He shook his head. “He’s lucky that JD didn’t do worse.”

They walked to the car. “Yeah, at least it’s only one more week.”

“Then he can nag me again about running ops.” Jared sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I wish to god he’d stop treating me like I’m so fragile.”

“Still being all soft and sweet in the sack?”

“Yes,” Jared huffed. “I’m about ready to kill him.”

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Chad started the car. “Or I could. ‘Hey, Jensen, your boy toy likes it rough and you’re not performing. Time to get out the whips and chains!’” He cackled and pulled out of the parking spot.

“It’s not about whips and chains, you idiot!” Jared smacked Chad on the back of the head. “I just like it when he’s more…forceful.” Jared couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with Chad, of all people. “Can we drop it please?”

“No argument there. Talking about your sex life makes me want to take a shower.” Chad shuddered.

“Asshole.”

“Takes one to know one.” Chad navigated onto the highway. “Seriously though, talk to him about it. You always tell me that communication is the key to y’all’s success.”

Jared sighed. “I’ve tried, but it’s like he doesn’t hear me. I don’t know what to do at this point.”

“Hmmm….” Chad cocked his head, thinking. Jared was half tempted to tell him to stop or his head might catch on fire. “So instead of telling him – show him.”

“Show him?”

“Yeah. Manhandle him and see if he takes the hint.”

Jared considered what Chad was saying. “You know, that might not be a bad idea.” He grinned at his friend. “You may not be so bad after all.”

“Bite me.”

“No thanks – don’t know where you’ve been and not sure you’ve had all your shots.” Jared laughed as Chad sputtered, trying to find a suitable reply.

They bantered all the way back to the office, Chad offering outrageous scenarios to get Jensen ‘in the mood.’

Jared grabbed a water – no coffee per doctor’s orders – and settled himself at his desk to finish up some reports. He glanced over at Jensen, who was on the phone arguing with another office.

Maybe Chad’s idea wasn’t so off base. His mind working on it in the background, Jared called up his first file of the afternoon.

<><><><><><><><><><>

It was a week before Jared could implement his plan, which was driving him crazy because Jensen had blown right past irritating and was well on his way to overbearing. Jared spent a good hour in JD’s office begging him to take Jensen off desk duty and give him an Op - _any_ Op - just to improve his attitude.

His puppy eyes must have worked because JD assigned Jensen a takedown on a low-level gun runner. Jensen was all smiles and even seemed to ease up on his mother-henning.

The night of the actual takedown, Jensen was working late. Chad had promised to text Jared when the takedown was over so he could call Jensen and fake an emergency. He knew it wasn’t the best option, but it would put Jensen in a frame of mind that might just push him where Jared wanted him to be. In hopes of success, Jared had already arranged for the twins to sleep over at Grandma Sherri's house.

 _Job done. Jenny boy is in a mood._ Chad’s text didn’t bode well.

 _Should I cancel?_ Jared was concerned.

_Nope. He’s just cranky because he got blood on his favorite leather jacket._

Jared relaxed. That was an easy fix thanks to their dry cleaner. _Okay, calling him now._

Jensen’s voice was hoarse and cranky when he picked up. “Ackles.”

“Hey there.” Jared took a deep breath. “Chad texted me that the takedown is over. Any way you can come home now?”

“I can’t really leave, Jared.”

“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t a bit of an emergency.”

“What’s wrong?” The change to alarm in Jensen’s voice was palpable. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but the bathroom sink isn’t.” Here came the lie. “The pipe is leaking pretty bad and I can’t turn the water off. I’ve got buckets underneath, but they’re filling up pretty fast and the plumber can’t come til tomorrow.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

Jensen’s sigh was obvious. “Okay, on my way home.”

Jared clicked off the phone. Time to set up things up.

<><><><><><><><><><>

A quick turn of the wrench and a bucket under the sink gave a slight truth to Jared’s lie. After that, he stripped down to his boxers and waited in the guest room.

Soon he heard Jensen’s key in the lock.

“Jared?” Jared didn’t answer and timed Jensen’s footsteps coming up the stairs. “Hey, babe. Where are you?”

Stealthily Jared followed Jensen into their bedroom, hiding in the closet. He watched through the partially opened door as Jensen crouched under the sink in the bathroom and checked the leak.

Jensen stood up, scratching his head before turning to exit the bathroom. Jared darted out and trapping trapped Jensen in a headlock.

“Fuck! What the…?”

“Hello, Jen.” Jared whispered throatily in Jensen’s ear. “Thanks for coming home early.”

“Jared, what the fuck are you doing?” Jensen struggled, but Jared could tell it was not as hard as he normally would. ‘Let me go.”

“Nope. Not until you listen.” Jared bit Jensen’s earlobe, then sucked the sting away when Jensen hissed. “I’ve been patient with you, but I’ve had enough of being treated like a princess.”

“Jared…” Jensen began, but Jared flipped him around and kissed him, their lips grinding against each other.

“No, I’m in charge right now.” He walked them over to the bed and pushed Jensen down. “I need you to fuck me.”

“I have been!” Jensen’s protest would have affected Jared if Jensen’s face didn’t look like a pouting kitten.

“No, you’ve been making love to me. Which is fantastic, don’t get me wrong.” Jared cupped Jensen’s face and kissed him again. “But I’m in my second trimester, I’m horny as hell, and I want you to _fuck_ me.”

“But…”

“No buts. I even got a note from Samantha to put your mind at ease.” Jared chuckled, pointing to a piece of paper on the nightstand. “Let me tell you, that was all kinds of embarrassing, so you owe me.”

“I owe you, huh?” Jensen raised an eyebrow, his voice whiskey smooth.

Jared smiled to himself. There was the Jensen he knew – the one that wasn’t on pins and needles all the time. “Yep. And it’s time to pay up.”

“How?” Jensen stood, crowding Jared back. “Maybe like this?”

Jared whimpered as Jensen took one of his nipples in his mouth. “Oh god yes!” Electricity shot through his body as Jensen sucked and bit, twisting the nub with his tongue. “Harder, please!”

Jensen obliged, forcing Jared’s nipples to become blood red and painful. It was exactly what Jared wanted; what he needed.

The pain fell away when Jensen grabbed Jared’s cock, squeezing it through the cotton of his boxers. “How about this?” Jensen set up a rhythm, using Jared’s damp underwear to help with the friction.

“Fuck, Jensen!” Jared grabbed Jensen’s shoulders, trying not to fall. “Please...more…yes…so good…”

“I’ll get you there, babe. I promise. Just let me get undressed.”

“No!” Jared shouted. “Leave them on. Fuck me with your clothes on.”

Jensen stilled. “You sure?.”

“Goddammit, _yes_!” Jared moaned at the continued friction. “Now!”

“Okay.” Moments later Jared was out of his boxers and Jensen was pushing him up against the dresser. “Watch,” Jensen ordered.

Jared stared at them both in the mirror. Jensen was behind him, his face filled with hunger. Jared’s mouth was hanging open as Jensen started to jack him.

“Spread your legs, Jared.” Jensen’s voice was in Jared's ear; the words spiraling want and need throughout his body. He thought he heard a drawer open and the snick of a cap, but he wasn’t sure.

Jared did as Jensen asked, feeling Jensen’s jeans rub against him before Jensen was all over him. Jensen slid his fingers, coated with lube, in and out of Jared. Stretching him, ghosting over his prostate, sending sparks of desire directly to Jared’s cock. Jared babbled his want, begging Jensen to fuck him with his fingers, pleading with him to make him come with his cock. Jensen’s hand kept pumping him, keeping him hard as he thrust a third finger into Jared’s hole.

“That’s it, Jared. Open up for me.” Dark and low, Jensen whispered the debauched things he wanted to do to Jared. Jared moaned, knowing that he would let Jensen do anything to him.

Jared let out a whimper as Jensen’s fingers disappeared, leaving him abandoned, empty.

“Patience.” The sound of Jensen’s zipper elicited an almost Pavlovian response as Jared’s cock throbbed.

Jared felt the head of Jensen’s erection press against him, probing, until he popped through and slid home.

“Oh God…so good,” Jared whined.

Jensen filled him. His thickness, the burn – Jared loved it. He was split open, taken, owned. He lost himself, reveling in the feeling of Jensen inside him, finally fucking him like he needed.

Jared loved the rasp of Jensen’s jeans and the bite of the zipper against his ass cheeks as Jensen pounded deeper and deeper into him. Time stopped. It was just Jensen’s cock thrusting in and out of him, rocking them against the dresser. Jensen’s hand stroking Jared’s dick. Jensen’s mouth biting on his neck. Jared’s head dropped and he closed his eyes.

“Eyes up, Jared. Want you to watch us come.” Jensen snapped his hips and repeatedly bottomed out in Jared’s ass. With a moan, Jared focused on the mirror.

They were beautiful together. Jared's face taut with passion, his hair wet and stuck to his temples. Jensen’s eyes, deep with lust, locking on Jared’s as he kept rocking back and forth. The only sound in the room was their pants and moans.

“Oh god, Jen….close.” Jared wanted to come, but Jensen had his hand squeezing the base of Jared’s cock. “I’m not done with you yet, Jared.” He slowed his thrusts, teasing Jared by pulling almost all the way out, then inch-by-inch, sliding back in until he was seated all the way.

“Please…now…gotta!” Jared pushed back, straining to feel Jensen deeper. “Harder, oh my god!”

“Come for me.” Jensen’s whisper was hoarse and Jared screamed as Jensen sped up, pounding Jared’s prostate.

Jared’s vision went white, his orgasm overwhelming him. The pleasure spiraled; Jensen drawing out the feelings with every thrust. Dimly, he felt Jensen stiffen, the warmth spilling inside him as Jensen pumped through his own orgasm.

Coming down, Jared’s legs gave out and he felt Jensen ease them to the ground. He wound up on Jensen’s lap, Jensen’s cock still semi-hard and emptying.

“Thank you,” Jared whispered. Jensen kissed him on his temple.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen murmured his apology. “I should have listened to you.”

“And not worried so much?”

Jensen’s chuckle vibrated against Jared’s back. “And not worried so much.” Jensen rearranged them so they were cuddled on the rug, Jensen’s hand cupping Jared’s belly. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Jared snuggled closer.

“So, do you think we should fix the sink?” Jared felt Jensen nuzzle his neck.

“Nah, I set a really big bucket under the drip. We should be fine. It’s not like there’s a real emergency.” Jared felt Jensen chuckle into his shoulder.

“You are evil, you know that?”

Jared was about to reply when suddenly he felt movement in his belly. “Jensen!” He grabbed Jensen’s hand and shifted it higher. “Feel!”

“Oh my god!” Jensen’s voice was filled with wonder. “I can feel her.”

They lay there quietly, Jensen’s hand moving to follow their daughter’s movements. Jared sighed happily.

He couldn’t think of a better place to be.

_Fin_


End file.
